My Alpha
by ihuntwithwinchesters
Summary: Isaac thoughts after finding out Scott is still hurt after the fight with the alphas. Set in Series 3 episode 5 'Frayed'. Spoilers bit of whump


**A/N just a quick notice, all of my stories on my account have been deleted. A new and improved version of 65th Hunger games will be uploaded but whilst that is being written I wrote a oneshot about the scene in series 3 of teen wolf before motel California. There are spoilers for most of the episodes so read with caution. Anyway Review, Favourite or Follow**

**-ihuntwiththewinchesters**

"Scott is still hurt, it's pretty bad, he isn't healing...He's refusing too..." Lydia told me, her eyes watering. I never knew she cared this much about Scott. Maybe I just judged her too soon.

The words then replay in my head and ring in my ears. My legs carry me straight towards Ethan. That man hurt my new alpha, sure Derek was really my alpha but I was drawn to Scott. He was powerful and I trusted him more than Derek, Derek kicked me out and left me alone, Scott picked me up and gave me a new home. Scott will always be my alpha. and anyone or anything that would even touch him would pay. My fists clench at my sides, I feel my nails digging painfully into my hands, as if my body is fighting me but I feel my claws slightly receed as I hear Scott's voice "Isaac, please don't do this!" I ignore it and allow my anger to push the words back. Stiles steps in my way and holds up his hands "Isaac, Isaac, listen to me! He will heal himself! He'll be fine!" I push him out the way, knocking him straight off of his feet. I feel his icy stare on my back as I continue to storm towards the twin alpha, there is no way I can transform with all these people around, doesn't mean I can't use my strength to my advantage. I may be a Beta but I was about to kick an Alpha's ass. I spot him straight across the field. Standing there with Danny, the phone ready in his hands, his eyes flickering down to it now, his thumb twitching without his knowledge constantly lighting up the screen. I charge, stampeding towards him unstoppable.

As I run all the memories flood into my mind, everything that Scott has ever done for me. Everything that matters all flooding back. Letting me into his house, saving me from certain death so many times, he taught me right from wrong and trained me in a proper way, helped me properly on full moons. Scott had done more for me that Derek had even thought about. I trust Scott with my life and now that someone has threatened him. I will crush that little shit.

"Ethan!" I scream as I barge through crowds at full speed, elbowing all the people in my way. He turns, his teeth barred growling slightly but not soon enough. My fist collides with his face, I see red and smile. I drew blood on the first hit so imagine what the next would do. I don't care that people start to watch, when Scott is near me I feel loved, I feel like I'm not alone in this hell hole of a life. And now because of this piece of shite, he's dying. I let the punches rain down onto Ethan, I feel Danny's hands pulling at my arms, Coach screaming behind me. But even though I put all of my strength behind each punch, the bastard smiles and laughs, mocking my weakness "Is that all you've got? I thought you were powerful!". Crowds of nosy students or my friends start to surround me, creating a barrier even Boyd stands nearby, silently wishing he was in my position but I don't care, This son-of-a-bitch hurt my alpha and I will be the one to deliver the punishment. Nothing matters anymore not if Scott is going to die, it doesn't even matter what happens to me now. I keep hitting his smug face allowing all my anger out until I hear that voice, his voice. Scott's again. But this time not in my head, not from my consciousness.

"ISAAC!"

I swing round, there he stands. A new shirt instead of the one that was soaked in blood. I can remember the fresh smell from the bus as if it had been done moments ago, so I take an intake of breath. Nothing, no infection or blood. I can't help the smile that crawls onto my face and stand up, feeling Danny push past me and all the voices whispering in shock. The coach shouting something about his team needing to stick together or some bullshit like that. But none of this matters because Scott is here. Alive. Safe. My new Alpha.

**A/N sorry it is so short but I can't put my ideas onto paper very well so when I had this idea it just sort of messed up and this was the best result. **


End file.
